Shinobi Wives
by Dragenruler
Summary: /\SasuSaku/\We, the Shinobi Wives, have our own rulebook. The wives of Konohagakure have been obeying these instructions since they were given to us by the great Gods. No woman had the indecency to neglect or abandon the rules. It was simple enough to follow and we woman accepted that it was our place in the world.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**R&R**

_Enjoy…!_

**A/N: **Please excuse any mistakes, English _**isn't **_my first language, Afrikaans is.

* * *

_**Shinobi Wives**_

**Prologue**

_Written by Dragenruler_

* * *

The rules of our lives have been guided through mother to daughter. Everyone has a little book with recorded rules that they comply to. Those rules were sacred; it wasn't acceptable when the guidelines that were placed were defied. In this society, if that happened, the small thread of sanity that made you would rip.

We, the Shinobi Wives, have our own rulebook. The wives of Konohagakure have been obeying these instructions since they were given to us by the great Gods. No woman had the indecency to neglect or abandon the rules. It was simple enough to follow and we woman accepted that it was our place in the world.

It seemed to most like an effortless lifestyle. Our men would be fighting for the society of Konohagakure, risking their own lives while the woman had to stay quiet and acknowledge that they were only meant to be displayed as perfect porcelain dolls. It was their position to gossip and pretend to be oblivious.

Our lives were not as perfect as we wanted it to be. Our husbands were on the edge of a menacing bloodbath, fighting and they could easily die. They did not need their wives consent to leave them, it was honestly cruel. It was distressing, demolishing the faith we had in our village. If it was not the men in our hearts, it was our children.

These wars had done menacing deeds, terrorizing our innocent children. It did nothing to help when their fathers went missing or died during those horrid times or seeing their fathers holding bloody weapons. It was not a lifestyle that was supposed to be bestowed upon our children. It was dreadful that I could not protect my children…

Their father, my husband, made it his priority that our children knew nothing of innocence. They had to live with their fathers' power, his blood-coloured eyes that paralyzed people. It was a special skill that only his children could inherit and he, the only one that could teach them the true power.

Mothers usually fear for the worst type of situations. It was shameful for us to consider that our children would experience a life without a father, forcing our children to endure a life without a father figure. I knew that my children would need their father more than me, it was illogical but it was the truth.

Most do not have a choice when it happens, losing a loved one… It was unbearable to accept that there was nothing you could change or do to ease the pain. It was a grim existence, letting the death of innocent people mould our men and Konohagakure into what it was now. Our surroundings were severely malaise.

Everything that made my village was war. My family could never escape the consequences of this enmity; it was my husbands' flaws. It was my anxiety, knowing that my husbands' errors would influence our children; it would probably be the end of them, which was what worried me. It was all my husbands' faults; this war.

Konohagakure and Otogakure had nothing to compare to each other, but one. It was a depressing thought, but everyone knew he was the reason why Otogakure declared war. It was him, my husband and he was their target. He had rejected us and left, maiming the people that cared about him.

He did not care; he only lusted for the sweet desire to paint his hands with the blood of his brother. All he sought after was revenge, massacring anyone who tried to get in his way even though I had been there. The problem was that I was never enough then, I was worthless and a woman.

I was nonessential and I played myself like a fool.

* * *

I was a victim, an imbecile. I was not able to comprehend what happened, emotionally, and I lived in an illusion, ordering myself to accept my fantasy. I never stopped fooling myself, he never wanted me and when he returned from wherever he was, proclaiming that he slaughtered the _evil_ that ruined his life.

It was intolerable to witness how he trusted revenge to emend his damaged life, desperately trying to make it sufficient. He wanted to make his life acceptable. I tried to help him, but it was exasperating to watch him kill himself emotionally. I offered everything to him, I expected rejection.

He shed more blood than anyone she knew, he was a corrupted man that massacred various virtuous citizens, and yet he was adored by all the nations. My husband had ended the lives of the most notorious criminals that were known throughout the ninja world.

Orochimaru, a man that I would forever hate, was my husbands' _mentor _after he left me for power. He was a nefarious man, treacherous and eerily manipulating, the creator and leader of Otogakure and the person who forged my husband into what he was now. That _man_ was a snake who made my husband too powerful.

He desired my husband; the omnipotent lineage of the noble Uchiha clan. The temptation of obtaining and controlling that power was too much for Orochimaru. His plan backfired, my husband refused to be subdued by such a lowlife. When the time came, my husband showed no mercy on his immoral mentor, his death came swiftly.

My husband was an idiot. Killing that man was the best thing my husband could do but he made a mistake, neglecting to kill Orochimaru's most loyal companion. Yakushi Kabuto was… There were no words to describe someone as heinous as he. He was bitter and pledged to avenge his masters' death. It was him who needed to repair his masters' legacy.

He spoke of malicious words and promises, proclaiming to everyone that _loathed _Konohagakure misleading oaths. Unknowingly, four prolonged years passed filled with death and horror as Orogakure vigorously trained for an unrevealed war. Those soldiers slaughtered with a thrilling elegance and symmetry, forcing murder to be magnificent. It was a silent and deadly war, raging on for a few years.

My husband returned to us at a young age, already a man in my eyes. He lived in Konohagakure for a few years before the war was announced, demanding every boy and man to become a soldier. At the age of twenty-one, my husband was declared one of the strongest and most powerful in the nations.

His response was only to grimace at the war that demolished the village and smirk at the challenge it held. He would most likely be the only one who could end what he started, to prove his godlike powers. It worried me; he knew nothing about innocence and _loved _how his hands could be easily painted with blood.

Ever since the war invaded our lived, I had not seen my husband. I knew he was finally reunited with his love, the territory that was concealed with death. He existed on the tormenting lives of other people and their fear of not knowing, they gave him access to the first lethal strike. He never saw himself as a murderer.

He was at his home, the battlefield.

I craved to be _his _home.

We have been married for four years and seven months and I was never close to being as important as the excitement of a battle. He never loved me, I knew and he used my love to his advantage. I never really cared that he used me, because for once I was an essential figure in his live. He needed me.

The mother of his children, not a home or a wife and definitely not his love but it was something and I got to be close to him. It never bothered me because _I _was the one he chose to use, the one person who would be at his side until death ripped her away from him. He would never leave her that she was certain of.

I had a dream when I was young, but a little girls dream never came true, not mine. I acknowledged that I would never be adorned with overwhelming blithe on my wedding day, the traditions of sutras and saké, me embellished in my family's shiromuku and my husband in his montsuki. I accepted that I would not have that, and signed the marriage license.

_I was not allowed to have my fairy-tale. _

Our son was brought into the world a few months after the wedding. I wanted to help name our son, but it was a tradition in his family that only the father had the honour of naming the child. I could not deny him his right, he did not remember what family was like and I wanted us to be one, for him to be able to be a perfect father.

Uchiha Satoro, Yokuto was a replica of his father.

He had those alluring charcoal-coloured eyes of his father that shielded his emotions from the world. His hair was soft as it drooped across his shoulders, resembling his uncle more than his father. I adored that my son loved his father; Satoro idolized his father and could not wait to be as strong as he was.

My marriage was filled with emptiness and sorrow, but I forbid myself from showing my son how depressed I was. I allowed him to see what my husband wanted him to see, an illusion filled with joy. I played my role happily, not wanting my son to worry about the relationship between me and his father.

It was unbearable to admit, but I would never be good enough for my husband and I was the mother of his children. It was absurd, but the truth. It was a tormenting thought and I wanted to surrender into despair, but I could not. I wanted to end everything, my husband and son would have been happy without me, but I could not allow myself to commit suicide, because…

I was a Shinobi wife.

* * *

The night was bleak and bitter, the wind harsh and it blew violently against the earth. The stars gleamed with sadness and the moon low, incomplete. The darkness surrounded them, concealing them further into the night as the bellow of the wind hushed their whispered voices. It was eerily silent, the hollowing wind their only companion.

"Fucking nothing!- static – Nara, found anything?" His voice filled with despair, his dark clothes that faded into the night, shred into abstract pieces from the war. He glimpsed around him desperately trying to find something

"Static – Same, maybe we – static – to the base?"

It was chaotic!

Dust flew passed the trees, consuming everything around it. The explosion screeched across the earth as the wind blasted the ground into pieces. It was actually hauntingly beautiful, signalling death as agonizing wails echoed throughout the night. Everything was prolonged as the soldiers rushed towards the cloud of dirt and fire.

"What– static- Nara?" The man urgently asked, twisting his body around trying to catch sight of anything in the bitter night, satisfied when he saw clouds of smoke emerging from the warts of trees.

"Uchiha – static – what happened, are you alright?"

_"Yea, I'm fine but I'm going to check it out, send backup."_

* * *

Shiromuku – It is traditional wedding attire for the wedding ceremony, **Picture on my profile.**

Montsuki – Black formal kimono

Satoro – Enlightenment (Pronounced as Sah-toh-roo)

Yokuto – Wing and Saké Dipper (Pronounced as Yo-koo-to)

**SURPRISE!**

**A/N: **_I know that I have posted this story like a million times before in fanfiction_, but I rewrote it (thank goodness!) and if some of you read this before, you would notice that it might be different and it is going to be different. Mostly since **Karin** is going to be a main character.

Sasuke is going to be an ass, and yeah, surprises!

I must add, since the first chapter is already written and all, I can update _anytime _even if I am in University and majoring in _Psychology, Sociology, Criminology and Anthropology_… I am busy!

_**Reviews **_make me update, that is why I am _aiming _for hopefully _**10 reviews**_ before I update.

**~D**ragenruler…


End file.
